Just a Regular Frankie Fan
by PirateGirlRocks
Summary: As Kaydence gets trapped in the world of the outskirts of Denton that late November evening, she learns one important lesson: the first time is always an adventure. R/R pretty please, as it's my first fanfic.
1. The Strange Journey Begins

As the lights in the movie theater dimmed, Kaydence couldn't bear containing her excitement. Here she was: six-fifty from her latest paycheck; a tote filled with toilet paper, rice, bells, glow sticks, newspaper, and confetti; and her best friend Erica. This was all she'd need to have a good time.

And how could you not have a good time on a Friday night out at the movies?

_It's going to be a night out_, Kaydence thought to herself, _I'm going to remember for a very long time_. She smiled at the pun she had made. Hours of YouTube and days spent gazing at her TV screen and tuning out the rest of the world to the soundtrack on her iPod have all lead up to what would become the next two hours of her life.

"Erica, thanks for taking me to pop my _Rocky Horror_ cherry!" Kaydence quickly whispered to her friend as the reel started clicking in the booth.

"Shh! It's starting!" Erica rasped back. The familiar music and opening credits began to roll. The entire theater began to ring out with an AP line Kaydence picked up on a website. She joined in:

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, God said: 'Let There Be Lips!' And there were, and they were red, and they were _good_."

A large pair of blood-red lips filled the movie screen and began singing. Kaydence and Erica sang along. When it got closer to the end, Erica asked Kaydence in a low voice, "Is it just me, or is it really cold in here all of a sudden?"

"Maybe they just turned on the air conditioning or something," she replied. "There's nothing to worry about."

The song finished, "At the late night, double feature, picture…_SHOW_…"

The theater filled with a bright light on the last note. A blast of air seemingly from nowhere blew Kaydence and Erica in their faces. Kaydence covered hers with her arms, curled up into a fetal position on the chair, and screamed. She could hear Erica screaming, too. Within seconds it was all over. The area around Kaydence was once again black, and… wet. Slowly, she lifted her head and gasped at what she saw.

There, sitting on the cold, wet ground, her eyes followed up the pegs of a gate in front of her to find a weathered sign which proclaimed **ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!!** A crackle of thunder made her jump. Her legs sprawled out in front of her, hitting the bottom of the gate and making it rattle. Her arms flew back to keep her from falling flat on her back. She felt the gooey mud squish under her hands. She looked down at her plain black t-shirt and skinny-leg jeans, both now soaking wet and dirty. A chill went down her spine. Between her damp strawberry-blonde hair and the howling wind she couldn't help but feel a little bit chilly. She suddenly remembered Erica.

"Erica!" Kaydence called out into the night. "ERICA! Where are you?" There was no answer. "ERICA!" she screamed. This time, another boom of thunder accompanied by a flash of lightning replied. The rain pelted her face. Using her hand to try and keep it at bay, she slowly got up off the ground and peered through the gate. She spotted a dark brown castle-like mansion a few hundred yards away from where she was standing. She turned around, looking to see if anyone was behind her. Not a soul was to be found, but she did see her tote lying on the ground. _Funny_, she thought to herself, reaching over to it and digging around until she found the newspaper.

"Well," she asked herself aloud, "why not?" She opened up the sports section (she was never one for athletics, anyway), put on the straps of her bag on her shoulder, and held the paper over her head as she crept once more up to the gate. She found the opening and slipped into the yard. With cautious but quick steps, she began the journey towards the pale blue light glowing from a dome-like structure on the roof of the house. She stopped cold in her tracks. She finally recognized the building.

"The Frankenstein Place," she whispered to herself. "But… how did I get here?" She shivered and hurried toward the front door, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Who was she to know what was to come?


	2. Riddles and Creepy Old Men

It took Kaydence the strength she had left to muster in order to walk up to the front door. She was grateful for the concrete archway above her head that was protecting her from the rain. She raised her finger to ring the doorbell, but she stopped it just as it grazed the button. Why was she doing this, anyway? Hadn't she been taught to not go up to random strangers' doors and knock on them? _I must be going insane_, she thought to herself.

It was then that she noticed an envelope taped to the door. She took a closer look. It was addressed to her.

_Now I'm really going insane._

Curious, Kaydence took the envelope, opened it up, and emptied it of its contents: a wadded-up piece of loose leaf paper and a pocket knife. She gingerly put the knife in her bag, suddenly aware of the damage that could be done with it. Then she took the paper and unfolded it. The ink was staring to run from the drops of rain that found their way through a small crack on top of the archway. Kaydence backed up a few inches to get out of the way of the leaky part of the covering, and read the letter as quickly as she could:

**Everything is real. The only way out is at the end.**

Kaydence stared at the paper, her mind going blank. What in the world did that mean? She re-read the note. _Everything is real_. "Well, yeah, duh," she said to herself aloud, "I'm soaking wet from the rain. And I'm all gross from the dirt on the ground." But the second part seemed like trying to read another language. _The only way out is at the end._ The end of what? She shook her head. Something wasn't quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was that something deep down inside her, whether it was the bad side of her intuition or her true gut feeling, felt that doing what she was going to do in the first place was necessary to solve this new puzzle bestowed upon her. What harm could ringing a doorbell do, anyway?

She drew in a deep breath, shut her eyes, and jabbed the button.

A few moments later the giant wooden door creaked open, revealing a hump-shouldered man with a balding head. What remained of his lightning blonde hair draped over his shoulders, pin straight and wispy. He wore a weathered black suit. Kaydence's gaze fell to his shoes. His eerie eyes made it hard for Kaydence to look at him. A short quiver ran down her back as those eyes shifted from side to side, and he croaked, "Hello."

She became speechless. Her eyes widened. Riff Raff? She wasn't sure if she wanted to reveal that she knew who he was or not. She swallowed hard and replied, "Uhm… hi…?"

Riff Raff stayed silent, staring at Kaydence with a blank face.

"See, uhm, I don't know why…there's…maybe…—"

"—Are you alone?"

Her eyebrows rose. She took a step back, needing a moment to think of how to answer. Slowly, she tried, "I think I'd better get going. Sorry to bother you." She spun on her heel, but not before Riff Raff's bony hand grabbed her shoulder to stop her. A crack of thunder echoed through the yard.

"Where are you going," he asked, "and in such indecent… conditions?"

She fought him. Despite that his grip was strong, his fingers slipped, and Kaydence bolted across the lawn, headed for the side of the house where the gate was, forgetting about the pathway leading up to the front door. All she knew was that she needed to get out of there – and fast. She slipped on the wet grass and slid a few feet. When she looked up, she saw she had reached one of the front corners of the building. It was dark, far from any light source. Horrified, she turned around to see if he was following her. He wasn't there. She sat a moment longer, making sure the coast was clear. After what seemed like hours, she got up and headed around the side of the mansion.

As she searched for answers, her mind echoed the words of the letter: "The only way out is at the end."


	3. Just Dropping In

With her left hand against the stone outer wall and her right arm extended in front of her, Kaydence warily started toward the back of the house. She made slow, steady progress until her left hand felt a change in texture. Instead of the hard, cold stone, this seemed more damp and softer. She turned to it, trying to figure out what it was. She looked up. A dim glow was coming out of a second-story window, illuminating what her hand was on: an old trellis, crawling up the castle wall. The white paint was chipping off of it. Some of the trellis was covered with ivy, but Kaydence could still see the holes between the planks of wood.

She needed a moment to think about this. It wasn't every day that she climbed up a trellis on some stranger's house to get to a window. Then again, this was no stranger's house; she knew perfectly well who was inside of it. Did she really have another choice? There was no way that she could get back to the safety of the movie theater the same way she got here. She heard a car screeching and a loud bang off in the distance.

"Wait!" she exclaimed to herself. "'The only way out is at the end'… that's it! I have to get to the end! Well, now, if that was the tire going flat, then I still have quite a ways to go." She looked up once more to the window. For the first time since she wound up here, she knew exactly what she needed to do. She needed to get to the end of the movie. Somehow. And right now, her options were pretty bleak: go back into contact with Riff Raff, or climb up the trellis. She knew where the former would take her. But knowing who she'd have to get by to get there, she chose the trellis instead. Remembering the tote she had with her, she dug around inside the black bag until she felt the smooth, round glow stick she had packed for "Over at the Frankenstein Place." She bent it in half, causing it to start glowing; and she stuck it partway in her mouth, clamping down on it with her jaw to hold it in place. This was all she could do for some light. She grabbed two holes above her head, placed one foot into a hole below her, and her other foot in the other; she slowly made her way up.

When she got to the top, she realized the climb wasn't half as bad as she had expected. Most of it involved feeling her way, since she had nothing but the glow stick in her mouth. Finally reaching the windowsill, she hauled herself up as much as she could and peered inside. The blinds were down. _Of course_, Kaydence thought to herself. _Now I'll never know whose room this is until I get inside _She clung onto the edge of the window for her life with one arm and used her free hand to try wedging the window open, but to no avail. She started banging on the window. She hoped someone would hear her.

She heard, from inside the mysterious room, a voice exclaim, "What the hell was that?" Kaydence's eyes lit up. It was a nasally, high-pitched voice. She hoped s. The he was right in matching up that voice more than she was about guessing who would answer the door when she rang. Sure enough, a shadow grew and transformed into a more human-like shape, opening up the blinds the person it belonged to jumped back a foot after seeing what had crawled up to her bedroom window.

"Columbia!" Kaydence exclaimed as the former stranger-shadow pulled up the window. She threw her arms over the ledge. Once she had a firm grip she swung her right leg over the ledge, followed by her left one. She rolled over the ledge and fell onto the floor below with a soft thump. A shaggy rug braced her fall from the hardwood floor. She looked around. She could tell right away from the couch in the middle of the room, the giant posters on the wall, and the tables cluttered with junk that this was, indeed, Columbia's room. She was glad that her luck was improving.

Meanwhile, Columbia, her hair and makeup neat but only clad in a bathrobe and ratted bunny slippers, was still staring at the human that had just invaded her private space – and with knowing her name, too.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Long story. But the point of the matter is that I gotta stay here, just for tonight. And Riff Raff can't know who I am."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say he doesn't seem to quite take to visitors too nicely."

Columbia sighed, shook her head, and then replied, "All right, then. By the looks of it you need a disguise and I need a bit more of an explanation, if you expect me to babysit you."

"I don't need a babysitter," Kaydence countered, slightly insulted by her comment, "nor do I care to want one. All I'm asking for is a bit of help while I'm here. I'll be out before the night is through. I promise." It wasn't until after she said that did she realize that keeping that promise might be tougher than it seemed.

A short pause followed, Columbia thinking. "You got yourself a deal," she compromised finally. "Now what's your name?"

"Kaydence."

"Well then, Kaydence, what do you know so far?"

She bit her lip and answered, "The Transylvanian Conference is going on downstairs. You haven't done the Time Warp yet, if that car was Brad and Janet –"

"– Who's Brad and Janet?"

"Well, you'll find out sooner or later. Frank is gonna make is grand entrance off the elevator, and you're gonna do a tap dance. Riff Raff and Magenta are downstairs – she's dusting the banister and he's waiting by the door for more motorcycles and conventionists. The next time the doorbell rings, it'll probably be Brad and Janet, so by then we gotta be downstairs and in the main room with the other Transylvanians."

"…What color are my socks?"

"Blue."

"Okay kid, you're creeping me out, but I'll help you." She walked over to her dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a bunch of clothes. "Here, try these on." Kaydence grabbed the pile of clothing, ran behind the dressing screen, and quickly ripped off her wet clothes. As she was pulling on the dry pants Columbia pulled out, she heard a rapping on the door to the room.

"Don't come out," Columbia whispered, walking over to the door.

"Almost ready, my dear?" said the voice that banged on the door.

"Yeah, I'm on it," Columbia replied.

"Why is your window open?"

"Uh… it was kind of warm in here. I wanted some air."

"Sure you did," the voice muttered. It quickly followed up with, "Okay then, see you soon. Oh, and Columbia… we're unveiling him tonight."

"Sure thing."

Kaydence heard the door close, and she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hurry up in there," Columbia called. "It's almost time."

A moment later Kaydence jumped out. "How's this?" she proclaimed proudly.

"Kaydence who?" Columbia chuckled. Kaydence peeked into Columbia's vanity mirror. She did, in fact, seem to blend in with whom she would be seeing downstairs. She wore a black blazer with black dress pants, shiny black and white shoes, and a white dress shirt with a sparkly purple vest. The big, dark sunglasses hid her eyes, and the matching purple fedora topped off the look. Columbia herself was set to go as well, dressed in the familiar gold sequin jacket and top hat, along with the shorts, tap shoes, and of course the blue socks she had called out earlier. They looked at each other and smiled.

"So, tell me," Columbia asked, "why are you here again?"

"To find my way home."

"No harm in having a little fun first, eh?" She smiled brightly.

"Absolutely!" Kaydence exclaimed. Together, they left the room and headed downstairs.


	4. We're Following the Leader

***Author's Note: Hi there! I know this chapter might not be as good (or as long) as the others are... I apologize in advance. I've been freaking out because tomorrow I'm taking the SATs AND I have my prom! Needless to say life's been going a bit nuts these days. Anywho, I know not much happens here, but I promise it'll get better. Summer's on its way... more time to write! Signing off **

"Here, c'mon! I know a shortcut!" Columbia exclaimed, practically screaming from her fit of giggles. The doorbell already rang. Kaydence didn't expect it to be so quick. Now they were running through the corridors of the castle, trying to get to the main room on time.

Columbia dragged her new acquaintance down a hallway and through a set of doors that led to a huge, dark room. The faint party music they heard in the hall was now louder, clearer. Kaydence blinked, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Columbia was still tugging her wrist, urging her to keep up (which, as Kaydence was quickly learning, was difficult in pump heels). She was scuttling to a small stream of light, now ahead of them. When they reached it, Kaydence peered through the tall crack. She realized that she must have been backstage, since she saw the familiar red curtain with gold trimming and the sky blue walls and white pillars of the main room. She saw Transylvanians standing in groups and chatting. Columbia and she sneaked out, went down the side steps of the stage, and slipped inconspicuously into the crowd.

Suddenly, a guitar riff went off full-blast.

"It's starting!" someone in the crowd shouted. Everyone scrambled to form several lines in the middle of the room. Columbia took her place on top of the jukebox. Kaydence slid across the floor to a spot in the back of the organized chaos. She prayed that the endless hours spent watching the Time Warp would save her already-busted rear end.

And boy, did they.

Even if she didn't know the dance forwards and backwards, she was able to follow along nicely. All she knew was that she had to do whatever her specific row was doing. If it was a little delayed, she didn't care; she was grateful for the back spot. Kaydence forgot about Riff Raff – he seemed too obsessed with his sister/girlfriend to really inspect the crowd of Transylvanians-plus-one-Earthling.

As the music died down, Kaydence fell with everyone else. She smiled.

"Say," Brad called out to the quiet room, "do any of you know how to Madison ?"

Kaydence looked up. "Wha…?" Around her, the other conventionists were just as intrigued. She felt like she was getting the idea: just play along, and pull the aces when the time is right.

She did _not_ just quote Brad.

_Assholeassholeassholeassholeasshole! _She'd like him better if he wasn't so… good. In a world with cross-dressing aliens and showing up to dinner in lingerie, had Brad worn a bit less than a bathrobe and gave in earlier, Kaydence would have probably appreciated him more.

A boom snapped her out of her pondering and broke the awkward silence. It wasn't a crash. It seemed more pleasing to the ear. Another boom followed soon after. They were soft. They were subtle. They were soothing. She sat up and looked around.

_Boom_. The other Transylvanians were getting up off the floor. They looked at each other and grins crawled onto their faces. _Boom. _They inched closer to the double doors in the front of the room.

_Boom_. The elevator shaft in the other room creaked as its squeaky wheels went to work.

_Boom._ Kaydence got up finally. She followed the others. _Boom. _

"…folk dancing," Brad noted. It was the first thing Kaydence could catch onto in his conversation with Janet. They were both standing in front of the elevator.

_Boom. _A dark, cloaked figure emerged from a higher level in the elevator, descending below. Kaydence first saw the hem of the black cape, then the silvery heel stomping in time. _Boom_.

_Wait… a heel?!_ Kaydence thought to herself.

"I'm here," Brad reassured Janet loudly. _Boom. _"There's nothing to worry about."

The elevator stopped moving. Silence.

Janet spun around and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Even after being dulled to the sound after countless times of watching the movie, it still made Kaydence jump a bit. He gate guarding the elevator shaft rattled as it was slammed open.

"_How'd you do I,_" the cloaked man began to sing, in a strong, confident voice. Kaydence craned her neck to see above the shoulder of the person standing in front of her. The black curly hair, stage makeup, and bright shiny red lips were practically unmistakable. "_See you've met my faithful handyman…"_


	5. Shown Her Separate Room

The cloak now thrown haphazardly on the floor, Frank strutted down the center of the main room, back towards Brad and Janet. His effortless grand entrance was in full swing. Kaydence couldn't help staring. How many times do people get to see a live alien transvestite in their lives? The way Frank put himself out was much more than she had expected. He brought a certain kind of quality to the already-party atmosphere. Sure, it was sexual in some way, but to Kaydence it felt more like a rock concert during one of the star's most famous songs. She could feel his beat move her in some way, control her, consume her, thrill her, chill her, fulfill her –

– _Everything is real,_ she reminded herself. She had to maintain some control of her emotions and consequential actions.

…For the time being.

"Can we use your phone?" Brad asked an ignorant Frank. Kaydence hadn't realized that the young couple and scientist were now standing right in front of her. Frank took a sip of water from his paper cup and shook the hand of the Transylvanian man standing next to her. A barely audible greeting exchanged. Then, Frank proceeded down the line, right to Kaydence. Brad's ranting faded into the background. In this surreal moment, three of the longest seconds of her life, she speechlessly extended her hand to Frank. She swallowed hard.

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor," she stammered quietly. Only when he took her hand did she have the courage to look up. He gave her a warm smile and winked. He chucked the water left in hiss cup, sending it flying over Kaydence's head, and turned to Brad and Janet to answer their abundance of pleas in the flashy way he had been.

"So…" he enticed the couple only a minute later, "come up to the lab!"

"Kay!" Columbia rasped in Kaydence's ear.

Knowing she couldn't look different from the others, she continued to watch Frank like everyone else. "Yeah?" she whispered back, keeping a steady focus.

"I gotta help Magenta and Riff. Y'know how to get back to the room?"

She hesitated.

"It's up the stairs, last door on the right. Your room's right across the way. No one should be using it tonight, so you'll be fine hiding out in there."

"Okay," Kaydence replied, unsure.

"Now hurry up. And no messing around up there!"

"Got…it?" Kaydence turned around, but she was already gone. The conventionists were politely applauding before gathering themselves and heading out of the room. Kaydence followed the crowd out through the double doors, and then bolted up the stairs to find Columbia's room.

She got there without much trouble. Still, she peeked inside first before going in. No one was in there, so she sneaked in and collected her belongings. Throwing her wet clothes into her tote, she made a beeline across the hallway.

She slammed the door shut behind there and flicked the light switch on the wall next to her. Trying to catch her breath, she looked around. It seemed like a small hotel room. The blinds were pulled down on a window on the wall in front of her, framed by heavy maroon curtains. There was a bed to her left, angled out from the back corner. A sheer netting draped from the ceiling and covered the bed. There was a small table accompanying the bed, providing a small lamp that lit from the switch. It was the only source of light in the room. Also, a dresser and a little vanity stood against the right wall. She dropped her bag in front of the bed, taking out the wet clothes, and draped them over the footboard's railing to let them dry. She found the opening to the netting, climbed in, and sat down. She hadn't realized how tired she really was. Running away from creeps, climbing trellises, and dance-a-thons were hard work, after all…


	6. A Close Encounter of a Third Kind

***Author's Note: Hello once again! I have decided to switch things up and use the first person for this chapter. I don't know why, it just seemed easier at the time. Please review and tell me which you like better! Thx signing off**

I don't know how long I stayed on that bed, or even what time it was. All I knew was that I must've passed out or something. Someone screaming bloody murder and a thud from upstairs woke me up. After realizing I was awake, I sat up straight in my bed, listening closely; I was trying to figure out what chaos went on above my head. People were cheering or something up there. That's when I realized the chanting had to have been "Rocky, Rocky, Rah-Rah-Rah!" I shook my head. Grabbing my messenger bag, I emptied out the contents onto the bed.

"Let's see," I said aloud, filling up the quiet, empty space. I pulled out my now-dying glow stick, a roll of toilet paper gone soggy from my clothes, a noisemaker, a birthday party hat, the pocket knife and letter in the envelope, a wadded-up five dollar bill, my house keys, and my cell phone. I flipped it open when I pulled it out. Off. I tried turning it on. It wouldn't. The battery was spent. "Oh, wonderful," I sarcastically remarked, "there's absolutely nothing in here that can speed up time. Just a bunch of useless junk." I dumped it all back inside the bag, tossed it back onto the floor, and started walking around the room, looking for something to do to pass the time.

I opened the dresser drawers. Knowing the basics about the castle, I wasn't surprised when I found fishnet stockings, feather boas, and articles of clothing that my mother would otherwise disown me if she found me in them. One drawer had skimpy nightgowns in them. Needing something other than the work suit I was wearing (or so it felt), I chose a peach one that seemed around my size and slipped into it. It covered what it needed to, but I still felt practically naked in the filmy fabric.

I spied the vanity. Deciding there was nothing better to do, I sat down on the small cushioned stool seat and snooped around. The drawer was full of... stage makeup. White makeup base, jet black mascara, and every color costume makeup under the rainbow cluttered the cramped space. I closed it. Makeup wasn't quite my thing. Seeing a brush sitting on top of the vanity, I picked it up and started working it through my matted hair. I worked, slowly, deliberately, concentrating on making my hair as impossibly-silky smooth as possible. I wanted every tangle straightened and every knot undone.

"Do you put that much passion into everything you do?"

Kaydence stopped mid-brush. The voice wasn't hers. It was the one from before, the one that intruded Columbia and her when she was changing into the Transylvanian disguise.

"Because if you do," the voice continued, "then I definitely think we should, uhm, _get to know_ each other better. Nice nightgown, by the way. It lifts me up to see some things around here get put to good use."

She looked into the mirror. She dropped her brush.

It was Frank.

"Oh, don't be frightened," Frank cooed. "I just wanted to meet you, darling. I shook your hand downstairs, no?"

"Yeah, that's me," I replied, trying to sound uninterested. It was harder than I thought it would be. He smiled and crouched down. I could see the reflection of his face in the mirror. "By the way, I'm Kaydence."

"Hello Kaydence. A pleasure."

"Same here." I wasn't quite sure what to say. After all, I wasn't _meeting_him, per se.

He suddenly became excited. "So, did you see my beautiful masterpiece?"

"Yeah, I did. He's great."

"Great? That's it?"

"A perfect blend of science and beauty," I further replied, lavishing as much as possible.

"That's more like it!" I could feel his fingers gently brush my bare shoulder, grazing back and forth. I moved my shoulder away from his fingers. "Shy, now, are we, darling?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Of course, it did nothing to help me.

"Why not? Afraid of a little pet name?"

_What a creeper!_I thought. Better than Riff Raff boring holes into my eyes and threatening to rape me, I suppose.

"What's that? Who's raping you?"

"Sorry," I apologized. "I must have been thinking out loud."

"Oh, that's all right. So long as it's not me." He moved his head in closer to the back of my neck. My breaths became heavier. He gently kissed the nape of my neck. He murmured, "Are you ready to give yourself over?"

The whole situation made me uncomfortable. "Not quite." Better to be safe than sorry, even if her emotions were caving in. Perhaps it was the fact that this man was really sixty-some-odd-years old now. And that none of this could possibly be true. Unless...

His lips moved to my ear. He whispered, "Kaydence... come on, darling..."

I just shook my head. "I'm sorry. Not now." He pulled away. I turned around to face him. He was pouting, attempting a look of innocence. Funny. Nothing _was_ innocent in his world.

"Okay, then," he sighed. "I'm off to find Magenta."

"Why?"

"She has some clothes I need to, um, _borrow_."

I nodded. "Got it."

He squeezed my knee. "See you at dinner, darling."

"Okay. Later." He chuckled as he headed for the door.


	7. Surveillance Cameras are for Porn

***Author's Note: Okay, I'll stop these notes soon. Yes, the chapter name is a spin-off of the _Avenue Q_ song. No, sadly, I don't own that either.**

I tapped the door lightly, waiting for an answer. A moment later, Columbia's head peeked out, staring at me.

"How old are you, kid?"

"Just turned eighteen," I replied. Erica took me to see the movie as part of her grandiose birthday gift to me. On the actual day, last Tuesday, she gave me the black messenger bag with the props already inside of it. She attached a card which read "Crawling somewhere on the planet's face, / A virgin named Kaydence who deserves a taste… of forbidden fruit!" I smiled, remembering how I almost suffocated Erica after figuring out what all of it meant, hugging her to death.

"Good, then," Columbia replied, cutting my thoughts off, "'cause otherwise I don't know if I'd let you in."

"Why? Are you watching some adult version of Sleeping Beauty?" I teased, taking note of her Mickey Mouse ears.

Columbia smiled devilishly, opening the door wide open, gesturing for me to come in. "As a matter of fact, yes," she said as I walked into her room. "Only this time, the princess is awoken by the evil queen – or maybe king? – pretending to be the handsome prince. And, trust me, he knows how to break the spell."

"What's the spell?"

"Purity."

She pointed to the small television against the wall, and I heard Frank utter a cross _"Nothing. Why, do you think I should?" _I walked slowly towards it, standing between it and the couch sprawled in the middle of the room. I stared. A horrified and somewhat confused Janet hid behind Frank's towering body.

Oh dear.

I sat down on the couch, my eyes never leaving the screen.

_"Promise you won't ell Brad?" _she could hear the crackling speakers pick up Janet's voice. Frank leaned further in on his prey.

_"Cross my heart and hope to die…"_

As the two chuckled, I caught myself exclaim, "Holy freaking cow!"

"Oh, come on," Columbia whined, "they haven't even started yet!" I just shut my eyes.

They flew open a moment later when I heard the door burst open. Magenta stood in the doorway, carrying a bowl of popcorn. She looked at Columbia, then at me, then back at Columbia. I stared back at her, then at Columbia, then back at her. Columbia's gaze jumped between Magenta and me. Silence filled the room. The only audible noise was the occasional moaning and squealing from the television speakers.

Columbia leaned toward me, not taking her eyes off of Magenta. "If I was you," she rasped, "I'd get out of Mag's seat."

I slid forward slowly, my butt hitting the floor hard. We all continued staring at each other.

"Magenta broke the silence. "Who iz zees?" A threatening finger pointed to me. "And vhat is she doing here?"

Columbia's mouth dropped. "Um… this, here," she started, extending her arm to me, "is Kaydence. She's spending the night here, with me. Her escort ditched her at the last minute, so she's stranded here." I turned to Columbia, slightly raising an eyebrow. She looked at me, smiling and nodding urgently. I already received the message.

I turned back to Magenta. "Yeah... yes, he did. He did leave me here. Columbia was nice enough to give me the room across the hall," I echoed confidently.

"You poor thing. That is no matter." Magenta smiled. "We'll fix you right up. You'll be better in no time at all… Kaydence, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She chuckled. "Oh, no need to be formal with me, sweetheart." She entered the room and plopped down in the seat I once occupied. Columbia stole a handful of popcorn out of her bowl and popped a few pieces into her mouth. Magenta tapped my shoulder and tilted the bowl toward me, silently offering. I took a few pieces. I looked back at the television.

"Where's Frank?" I asked.

Columbia gasped. "Oh!" she squeaked. "He must've moved onto the next room already!" She jumped up and ran to the television, quickly hitting a button that changed the channel. Brad's bed came onto the screen, as well as a brilliantly disguised Frank (as Janet) running into the room, freaking out over how "they" were going to destroy the couple. She cracked up as she fell back onto the couch. "It's so funny! That's exactly what she sounds like!" She howled with amusement. Magenta joined in, though not quite as rowdy. I tittered myself, though I was laughing more _at_ Columbia than _with_ her.

"_Well, all right, but you have to promise to not tell Janet,"_ Brad said.

"_On my mother's gra-…"_

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Frank!" I hollered at the television, sending me and my two new friends into a rage of giddy laughter.


	8. To Absent Toast!

~An Hour Later~

I was looking through a photo album I found in one of the drawers. Most of the shots were candid Polaroid pictures of the residents of the castle. I found other things in the slots, among them a dried rose petal and a black ribbon. I was kicked out of the room after refusing to help Magenta prepare tonight's dinner – something about handling the "fresh meat" didn't quite suit my fancy. She told me to not come downstairs if that was the case, but Columbia told me to meet up with her in front of the dining room anyway when the time came. She got upset quickly afterwards, and I couldn't distract her like Magenta did. I found one Polaroid that caught my eye, took it out, and slipped it into my bag. It had Frank in between Magenta and Columbia; the girls were kissing either one of Franks' cheeks.

Upstairs, the gong clanked noisily. I could feel the vibration under my feet. Dinnertime. Deciding that my bag could stay for now, I headed downstairs.

I wandered the main hallway, looking for the right doors. Instead of guessing I waited around until I saw Columbia come down the stairs and see me. Joining me, we silently walked to the double doors leading to the dining room. I held one of them open while she walked in, and then I followed. Frank was in his usual place at the head of the table, giving secret instructions to Magenta and Riff Raff, who were standing next to him. Brad, Janet, Dr. Scott and Rocky were sitting in their places as well. Upon seeing me enter, Frank looked up at me and smiled.

"Kaydence," he acknowledged, seeming surprised for me to be there.

"Frank," I said back, greeting him the same way.

"Kaydence!" Magenta exclaimed, upset by my appearance.

"Magenta—" I started to explain.

"Columbia!" Magenta scolded Columbia, cutting me off.

"Frank?" Columbia asked, confused about how he knew me.

"Kaydence!" Frank said, starting the loop again.

"Frank!" I said.

"Kaydence!"

"Magenta!"

"Columbia!"

"Frank!"

"Kaydence!"

"Frank!"

"Kaydence!"

"Magenta!"

"Columbia!"

"Frank!"

"AS she is a guest," Frank broke the chain, having learned from earlier, "I believe that all of us should welcome our little friend here. Well now, Kaydence, why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of our little party? Everyone, this is Kaydence." He went around the table, pointing to each person. "Kaydence, meet Janet Weiss, Brad Majors, Dr. Scott, Rocky, and Columbia. And these two next to me are Magenta and Riff Raff." He turned to the two and sent them away. "You can sit down next to Janet over here," he said, gesturing to an empty spot where Magenta was setting plates and silverware, and Riff Raff was pulling up a chair. They promptly turned around and left after they were done.

I walked around the table to my newfound spot. I found myself between Janet and Frank, and across from Columbia. After pulling in my chair, which made a deafening scraping noise on the floor in the otherwise silent room, I looked around at everyone. Columbia's head was hung low. Rocky's eyes shifted, absorbing his surroundings. Dr. Scott and Brad were exchanging glances, trying to figure out what was going on. Janet fidgeted nervously, shooting desperate looks at Brad. Frank twitted his thumbs, waiting for the entrée to be brought out.

After what seemed like hours, the familiar cart rolled out, toted by Magenta and Riff Raff. Frank cut the meat with the electric knife. With every slice I lost my appetite. After the wine was poured and the meat was served, Frank raised his wine glass.

"A toast," he proposed. Everyone lifted their glasses, including me. "To absent friends," he continued.

"To absent friends," everyone echoed.

"To absent toast!" I proclaimed. Frank shot a mean look at me. I sat back further in my chair, staring down the wine in my cup. I sipped some anyway, to be polite. To my surprise, it was pretty sweet tasting. I didn't dare touch the meat, though. I cut it up into smaller pieces, never putting any in my mouth.

The dinner continued as expected: Dr. Scott revealing that the castle's inhabitants were aliens, what the mystery meat really was, singing about how Eddie didn't like his teddy, and finally the tablecloth being pulled off to reveal what was left of the no-doubt cheap little punk. As Brad, Janet, Dr. Scott, and Frank left the room running, I got up to follow, but Magenta had different plans for me…

**Dum Dum DUUUM!**


	9. Pull the Switch

Magenta snatched my wrist, hanging onto it hard. I winced.

"Why weren't you as surprised as the others?" she demanded.

I stammered, "Well, I… uh… I–" My mouth shut tight as Riff Raff creeped up next to Magenta and he stared me down.

"You seem somewhat familiar," he commented. "Have you ever been to the castle before?"

"No," I slowly replied.

He paused. "In that case, I suppose, welcome." He turned to his sister. "Dearest Magenta, we better let her on her way, or else we'll all miss the fun upstairs." Magenta obeyed, releasing my wrist. I cradled it in my hand. It was almost white from her squeezing it so hard. I ran out into the hallway, listening to them chuckle as I headed up the stairs.

Now, which door led to the lab?

Oh yeah, that's right – there _is_ no door!

Where's the hole? I scanned the walls. Finally I found it. I ducked under and ran up to the railing, looking down. Janet was screeching "STOOOP!" at Frank, knocking him against the wall. Riff Raff and Magenta were already down the ramp. _How did they get here so fast?_ I wondered. I looked to the side. Columbia and Rocky were watching over the railing as well.

I heard a weird zapping noise. I looked below. Brad had been turned into a statue, fist still raised high. Another zap and Dr. Scott froze into one as well, pointing a nagging finger. Zap! Janet stood, hands grabbing her head in frustration.

"My God! I can't stand any more of this!" Columbia erupted, walking behind me and heading down the ramp. She went off, trying to appeal to Frank. I was proud of her for revealing how he felt inside, but I also knew that whining about it wasn't going to work. Especially with Frank, who clearly disliked the idea of his groupie doing nothing but wasting precious time and air.

"Now ya gotta choose between me and Rocky," she wrapped up, "so named 'cause of the rocks in his head!"

_Oh, shit! What a bitch! Quick Magenta, pull the switch!_Her sassy stance, hands on hips, was statue-ified into place. Frank looked up at Rocky; he was posed like a bodybuilder. He turned into stone as well. Then Frank scanned the rest of the upper tier. His eyes stopped on me.

I stared right back like a deer in headlights. My arms crossed over my body, grabbing my forearms, as if holding me back from the effects of the Medusa switch. Frank's head snapped over to Magenta, who hadn't pulled the switch yet. She looked at Frank and shook her head. He looked back at me and sighed. I tilted my head, confused. "Even smiling makes my face ache," he commented. He raised a curled index finger and bit down on it. I slowly made my way down the ramp, watching Frank lament Rocky's behavior. Magenta looked up at her brother, who nodded, and the two of them walked over to Frank.

"I grow weary of this world!" she exclaimed, louder than I ever heard her before. Frank calmly handled Magenta's temper. They all seemed to pay no attention to my presence. I walked up to Columbia. Curious, I lightly touched her arm, yanking my hand back the moment my fingers felt the cold stone. My eyebrow rose. I wondered if she was able to see, hear, or feel me.

"Psst," I quietly hissed. I smiled. I whispered "Hey Cols." Nothing happened. I resumed, "Now _your_ head is full of rocks!" My hand flew up to my mouth to muffle the giggle choking me.

"Come!" I heard Frank bark. I whirled around. He was walking toward the elevator, motioning for me to follow. I slid across the room and went inside the elevator. He turned to his incestuous servants, hiding me behind him. His stuck his nose up, looking down on them. "We are ready for the floor show." He closed the gate and we descended below.


	10. No Picnic

If someone wanted to know what the most awkward elevator ride could possibly be, it is the one where you're riding with an alien transvestite sex fiend. It was quiet. You could hear a pin drop, had it not been for the rattling and clattering of the lift. Remembering my bag, I turned to Frank.

"Do you think I can grab something from my room first?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "_Can_ you?"

It's smart asses like him that drove me nuts. Regardless, he stopped the elevator in the second floor and opened the gate for me. I ran out to the room and grabbed my bag. I stopped right before I left the room and turned around. This was the last time I'd ever be in this room. Once the floorshow was over…

… "Kaydence!" Frank called out impatiently. I ran back to the elevator and got inside. We continued down. "What do you keep in there, anyway?" he asked.

"My things," I replied.

"So you were planning to stay for the night?"

"No, not really."

He brushed his afro back with one of his hands, holding up his head. "Then why bring a bag?"

"I don't know," I sighed, not knowing what else to say. The shaft fell silent, until it rattled to a stop on the ground floor. Frank walked out first to lead the way. I followed. We stopped in front of a locked door. He patted his waist, looking for the key.

"How do we get the statues down here?" I wondered aloud.

The tumblers inside the lock clicked as Frank turned the key. He held the door open. He looked at me as I walked inside. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm serious. How do you move all –"

" – Why," he interrupted, insulted, "the same way the castle got here! What were you thinking, magic?! Psh! I'm a _scientist_!" He whirled around to a switch on the wall labeled AVPMTD, that looked like the Medusa switch, and pulled down the handle. A green lightning bolt lit up, and he pointed to an open, lit-up area of the room. I recognized it as the stage. Five red beams of light flashed, and the statues of Columbia, Rocky, Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott appeared.

"AVPMTD?" I inquired.

"Auto-Vibrato-Physio-Molecular Transport Device," he retorted, smiling.

Frank waltzed over to the statues. He looked at them like pieces of art, deep in thought and occasionally nodding to himself. He skidded back towards me, opening a different set of doors. He pulled a chain, and the lights came on inside. He motioned for me to come in. My eyes widened and a gasp escaped my mouth.

Never had I seen so much lace, glitter, and feathers in my life. And the fishnets… there were crates upon crates of fishnet stockings. A small and simple dresser had labels on it for its three drawers: arm sleeves and gloves, hair accessories, and Franks' stuff. A full-length mirror hung next to the dresser. Racks extending from one end of the room to the other were cluttered with hanging corsets, bras, sheer tops, and boas. Setting down my bag, I looked over at Frank, who was digging through his own drawer. He pulled out and tossed on his silky black robe with an embroidered dragon on the back. Frantically pulling out clothing, he laid out his articles on top of the dresser.

"Your job," he instructed, "is to find four more of each and throw it onto that cart over there." He pointed to the cart, against another wall, waiting to be filled. While I flew through boxes, drawers, and hangars, Frank snatched a giant metal case and opened it. The case was stockpiled with makeup. He began touching up his face. He turned and smiled at me, adding, "And please do find yourself something! Just get those costumes to me." Seconds later, he ran out with his case to do the statues' makeup. I was left alone in the closet. Gathering the final missing pieces, I began to look around until I stumbled upon a shoebox filled with garters. I picked up a pretty one made of black silk and red lace trimming. A small white gem centered a tiny red bow on the front. I slipped it onto my foot and gently pulled it up. It looked so pretty o me. I thought of what a shame it would be to leave it in a shoebox. After all, he did say I could 'find myself something.' I'm sure he wouldn't miss one garter.

"Kaydence! You done?" Frank hollered.

"Yup," I replied just as loudly. My hands gripping the handle, I pushed the cart over to Frank. He and I grabbed the clothing and dressed up the statues like mannequins. After the chaos, he took me over to the side of the stage, teaching me how to work the spotlight and the pulleys for the curtains. While trying to close the curtain on my own after a demonstration, Frank jumped up and gasped. Startled I asked him, "What's wrong, Doc?"

"You're not changed yet!" he exclaimed.

"'Changed'? What do you mean?"

"I said for you to find something!"

"I did. See the garter?" I pointed to my leg.

"No, darling, I meant a _whole_ costume!"


	11. It's Beyond Me

I wandered back to the giant wardrobe room to pick out an outfit. First, I got heels in my shoe size. Then I picked out a pair of ripped fishnets that stopped halfway up my thigh. I dug through the drawer and found the arm sleeves: one golden, one red with same-color feathers. I flipped through the racks and picked out a black corset with red lace to match the garter. But how to open it up? The laces were pulled tightly. I found a stool buried under strips of satin and glittery fabric, sat down on it, put on the shoes, stockings, and arm sleeves. I began loosening up the blood red strings on the corset. It was much harder than I imagined. Tugging and pulling, I heard a voice by the door:

"Don't take it personally, darling. You look nothing short of… _irresistible_ in that nightgown. It's just that you should take in the moment the same way everyone else is. No one is watching."

_But they will._

"No one will see you dressed like that."

_But they will._

"Nothing bad will happen."

_But they want to kill you ._What little he knew.

Frank came toward me and extended an open hand to me. "Please, allow me." I took up on his offer to help and handed him the godforsaken lingerie. Within seconds it was open enough for me to shimmy into it. Of course, I sent him out of the room before I put it on. When I was done I told him to come back in. Frank nodded in approval. He grabbed my wrist and led me over to the cart, snatched the metal box, and instructed me to close my eyes. A few minutes later, after feeling some patting and rubbing, he told me, "Now, open."

I barely recognized the pale face staring back at me in the full-length mirror. He had outlined half of a red flordele on the left side, stretching from my lower cheek to the top of my forehead. The outrageous amounts of blush, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick were necessary for stage makeup, but up close it seemed to make me look more like a clown. I raised my hand to touch the strange face staring back at me, but I put it back down, not wanting to ruin the makeup.

"I guess you like it?" he asked.

"What do you think? Of course!" I chuckled.

"Good. You ready?"

I nodded. "I believe so, Frank."

"Well, then, let's bring the house down, shall we?"

Not wanting to ruin is moment – after all, there was no one sitting in the audience – I simply agreed and slung my bag over my shoulder. We walked out of the room together.

"I have to make one last-minute check," he told me.

"No problem," I said. "Just give me the go." He smiled and ducked back into the wardrobe room. I ran to the back of the now-theater to drop off my bag by the spotlight. Well, I _tried_ running. Seven-inch heels were new territory for someone who lived in Converse high-tops and flip flops. Making it across in one piece, I looked at the board full of buttons and switches and lights. I pressed one labeled "Music" and a second later the speakers blasted with the catchy intro. I looked to the stage. Frank was pushing the cart and recklessly fixing the statues-turned-mannequins to be in perfect condition. He made it over to my side and swiped his hands all over the board. The lights came up onstage, giving the white screen a pink tint. _Heh, 'rose tint my world.' _I smiled at my little joke. He shot a look at me. I nodded and quickly opened the red curtain. He pulled the De-Medusa switch on the wall, unfreezing Columbia. She started the act.

"_It was great when it all began,_" she sang. I caught myself singing along too.

"_I was a regular Frankie fan…_"

"How do you know this song?" Frank asked me in bewilderment.

I thought for a moment. I finally answered, "You'd be surprised by how much I know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then." Picking up a flirty undertone, he murmured, "I have to get to my place. Care to join?"

"No thanks. I'm doing your spotlight, remember?"

"Ah, yes, that's right. Go ahead and get where you need to be." He seemed a bit disappointed. He started to leave but I stopped him, wrapping my arms around his upper torso. His arms, hanging in mid-air, eventually fell and his hands landed gingerly on my shoulder blades. Giving me a quick squeeze, his hands slithered down my arm. I shuddered, not knowing what he'd do next. One of his hands was in a fist when it made its way down. He took my hand with one of his, turned it palm-up, and placed his fist on top, releasing a small object onto it. He whispered, "It's from my jacket. Enjoy." He scuttled backstage.

I heard Janet sing, "_The game has been suspended…_" There wasn't much time. I ran as fast as my ridiculous pumps would allow down the stage stairs, up the side aisle, and around the corner to the spotlight. "Fanfare" was coming to a close. I turned the light on. The fog onstage calmed and Frank emerged. Locking the spotlight in place, I eased into the back corner seat, which reminded me of a beach chair. I looked down at my hand to see what Frank gave me. I traced the black outlined circle, filled with a white background and a black lightning bolt down the middle. I pinned the small button onto my corset, and I continued taking in the small spectacle onstage.


	12. A Party Crashed

**Note: I'm dedicating this chapter to Jenn (Observer101), who just left for basic training for the army yesterday. Good luck! I'm rooting for you!**

"_Give yourself over to absolute pleasure_

_Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh_

_Erotic nightmares beyond any measure_

_And sensual daydreams to treasure forever…_

_Can't you just see it?_"

"It's right before my eyes," I mused. Frank tossed off the fur scarf around his neck and jumped forward, landing feet-first into an in ground pool onstage. The fog cleared as hidden fans blew it away, and I could see Frank's legs and feet hanging off of a lifesaving ring. I stood up, trying to see the rest of the scene. It didn't work. I resolved to slowly start walking toward the stage.

The foursome that opened the show turned around and methodically walked over to the pool and joined Frank, entranced by the dreamlike atmosphere.

By the time I got onstage, slowly sneaking up on the others, I decided not to jump into the pool and join the mass orgy. Besides, Janet was already singing "_God bless Lily St. Cyr…_"by the time I got in, it'd be time to get out. Frank splashed me when he got on Rocky's shoulders. Wiping the water off, I walked downstage in front of the pool, where Frank got out. He waved to the others to get out, and then he turned to me waving me on to join in. I ran up to Brad, who was on my end, and we linked arms. I did the kick line with him, Janet, Frank, Columbia, and Rocky. Smiling, I found myself getting all swept up in the fun. All too soon did Riff Raff and Magenta burst through the double doors. I gasped, ran offstage, and ducked low so they wouldn't see me. I crawled to the spotlight, where my bag was, flicked off the spotlight, and stayed low and hidden. I could hear Frank cry out, "I can explain!"

Columbia's heels clicked as she scampered over to the spotlight, turning it back on. She turned to me, whispering, "By the way, that sort of hurt when you flicked my shoulder up in the lab."

I smiled. "Sorry about that."

She just shook her head, her own smile fading, and turned to Frank. He started singing his grand finale. I peeked over one of the seats, continually checking to make sure Riff Raff and Magenta didn't see me. I saw Columbia's eyes start to tear up. Slowly, I went over to her and put a hand on her back, trying to offer some comfort for the second time that evening. This time, though, she put an arm around me, returning the gesture, and together we watched Frank walk down the center aisle.

"_I'm going… home…_" he finished. I held back the urge to applaud. I knew what was coming. If I didn't stay quiet, I'd blow my cover.

I jumped when Columbia screamed, landing right on my butt. The red laser beam had shot at her and she collapsed to the ground, dead. I pushed on the ground with my feet, sliding back on the floor, away from the deadly gun Riff Raff held. I wrapped my arms around my head and curled into a ball, peeking out, shivering.

I shut my eyes when I heard the thud onstage.

They didn't open again until I heard Magenta say, "Kaydence, we know you're back there." I reached into my bag and dug around.

"Yes," Riff Raff added, "there's no use hiding from us. Come out." I fished out the pocket knife from inside the envelope, held it behind my back, and sneaked to the center aisle. Cautiously, I made my way forward to the stage, bag slung over my shoulder. I stayed close to Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott.

Riff Raff approached us, and he told Dr. Scott, "I'm sorry about your… nephew."

Dr. Scott thrust his hand forward and eagerly replied, "You're fine by me!" I hsot him a glare. First he says he comes here to find his lost nephew, winds up eating him, nad then says he's "fine" with it?! _Even the sane people are messed up in this castle, _I ruminated.

Riff Raff continued, keeping a steady aim with his laser gun, "We are about to beam the entire house back to our home planet of Transsexual, in the galaxy of Transylvania. Go. Now."The three standing with me made a conga line of sorts and walked off, pushing Dr. Scott with them. I trailed behind, but I stopped in front of Riff Raff. Doing my best to leave only a tiny hint of resentment and threat, I stared right into his eyes. I squeezed the folded knife behind my back, grasping it in a tight fist.

After a short silent stare back, he spoke softly and clearly, "I know you're upset, Kaydence, but you can't stay here with us." I looked over at Magenta. She was staring at the ground with a bored look on her face. "You must leave as well," he continued. I looked back at him. A twisted smile creeped onto his face as he winked. "After all, the only way out is at the end."


	13. Back to Normal?

I nodded and turned to leave. Just as I was about to go down the stairs into the audience I turned around. Magenta shared a tiny warm smile with me. Riff stared blankly. Opening my mouth to ask one last question, he raised the gun to point it at me. I smiled, shook my head, dropped the pocket knife, and headed out the double doors. I could hear Magenta's laugh as I stepped into the main hall.

Spotting the trio near the door, I ran up to Brad, Janet, and Dr. Scott. They walked and wheeled off to the door, and I followed them. The earth below me started to shake. I got to the door, and I saw the ground more than a few inches away from me. The castle started to rise. I jumped forward, landing face-first on solid ground. Clouds of smoke rushed over me. When the rumbling stopped, I looked around. I could barely see above all of the dust and smoke. I was dizzy. The world started to spin. I lay down and blacked out.

_And crawling on the planet's face_

_Some insects called the human race_

_Lost in time, lost in space and meaning…_

Disoriented, I opened my eyes. There was a church in front of me. Something was being pelted at me. I was more annoying than painful. Then something jutted into my arm.

"C'mon!" Erica exclaimed, screaming at me. "Throw your rice!"

Wait – Erica?!

"ERICA!" I hollered, throwing my arms around my friend.

"Woah, what's the big deal?" She pushed me off of her, looking at me like I had three heads.

My mouth opened, but nothing came out. I shrugged my shoulders and threw my rice at her.

She giggled. "Hey, this means war!" We threw the rest of our rice at each other. And for an hour and a half, I forgot about the events from earlier.

When the movie ended, the shadow cast took their bows and the house lights came back on. I picked up my bag to leave. I stopped dead in my tracks. Something felt strange. I peeked inside it. There they were: the garter, Frank's Transylvanian lightning bolt button, the shiny red glove. And the letter.

I pulled out the envelope, now weathered from the evening's events. Being careful to not cause any more damage, I pulled the flap up and took out the letter, re-reading it:

_Everything is real. The only way out is at the end._

But now something was scribbled in at the bottom. Each line was in a different handwriting, except for the last two, which matched the top:

_Thanks for the laughs. ~M._

_You're welcome… in advance. Ha ha. ~C._

_It was a pleasure getting acquainted with you. ~F.F._

_Sorry to tell you this, but you only get one first time. Make it count._

_Riff Raff_

My finger ran over the ink. I thought,"_Thanks for answering my question, Riff. You did know about this, after all._" There was no way that this could have been possible… was there? Unless… "Everything is real," I murmured to myself. Beaming, I put the letter back in the envelope, threw it into my bag, and caught up with Erica.

She piped, "So, what do ya think? You coming back with me next week?"

"Hopefully. When I do, I'll be better prepared," was all I could answer without bursting into laughter. I held tighter onto my bag. Absolutely better prepared, for I was going to wear my newfound articles of clothing next time.

Riff was right. This was probably never going to happen again like it did tonight. My mind flashed back through my time at the Frankenstein Place. The funny thing, though, was I couldn't help but think, "_Wow. The first time is truly an adventure._"

**Note: Thanks y'all for reading and dealing with my trial-and-error-ness of my first ever fanfiction! Because you've been so nice, reviewing and providing me feedback (which we all know keeps us going), the next chapter is a sneak peek at my next work! It'll be longer than this one, as the story is one that needs time to unfold. Enjoy! ~MJ**


	14. SNEAK PEEK at Rose Tinted !

***~SNEAK PEEK at **_**Rose Tinted~***_

Prologue

Roxanne- our heroine

"Roxie" isn't your ordinary Denton High School student. She's taken a huge interest in _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, part of which was filmed in her hometown and rumored to be based on actual events. She's the stage manager of the school's drama club. She's really good at fixing technical issues backstage. The funny thing is, whether it's the way she dresses or where she hangs out or her priorities or some other aspect of her life, very few of her peers venture out to make Roxanne feel included. Even some adults seem to have issues with her.

So when Miss Hawthorne, the drama teacher, finds out a friend is having technical difficulties of his own, she knows exactly whom to refer to him. Roxie readily takes the offer, excited to apply her skills outside of the halls of the school.

Of course, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. A spazzing light switchboard turns into a mission to protect Miss Hawthorne's friend from being exposed. Will she succeed?

Find out all of this and more in _Rose Tinted_, coming Thursday, June 18th.


End file.
